


I'm Only Going to Troy

by willowoak_walker



Series: After The Handless Sun [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Runaway, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Bordertown short story about a fifteen year-old runaway. Non graphic mentions of unacceptable living conditions -- I'm not actually sure if the speaker is making a good decision or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Going to Troy

Don't you worry, Mister Boat-swain, I've got someplace to go.   
Don't you worry, Mister Boat-swain, There is one thing I know,

Though there's no heaven, and I'm fleeing hell,  
There's still one place that will make me well,   
I'm not a stowaway, I'll work my fair away,  
I'm only going to Troy.

They say it's a place where the magic still holds,  
With no harsh northern winters or long northern colds,  
Where the sun in the sky is a god whose kind eye,  
Watches you as you go by.

I don't want the magic, or riches to hold,  
I just want to go where it isn't so cold,  
And there is a system for people like me,  
A young and uneducated refugee.

So give me a bucket and I'll swap the deck,  
Give me a knife and I'll chop things like heck,  
I'll work my way there, just get me on my way,  
My home is a terror it's not safe to stay.

No-one will blame you if you take me,  
No-one will miss me, you'll see,  
I just want a chance to work my way free,  
And eat food and breath air just as me.

Troy is a safe place from familial hate,   
I know 'cause my family calls it “Hell's Gate”  
And please, Mr. Boat-swain no longer debate,  
I'm only going to Troy.

I know it's not perfect, I know it's at war,  
I know that that's what it needs young people for,  
It can't be worse than the kin I abhor,  
I am still going to Troy.


End file.
